The Devil wears Lace
by KkarolBoss
Summary: Xanxus is forced to get married, his fiance has a penchant for etiquette, and all good love stories start with a violent lesson in civility. Xanxus/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone~ Boss K here with a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic! This story is a collaboration with Ita-Neo (Author of C'est La Vie), go check out her stories you guys!**

**This is a Xanxus/OC fic. Don't like it? Then don't read any further and no flaming, but reviews are more than welcomed.  
**

**Disclaimer: Ita and I don't own KHR, if we did hell will freeze over and the earth will split in two.**

_Xanxus is forced to get married, his fiance has a penchant for etiquette, and all good love stories start with a violent lesson in civility._

* * *

The Varia were relaxing…well, more like sulking in the main lounge. It had been 3 days after the Ring Conflict, and they were still pissed at the fact that they've LOST to a bunch of MIDDLE SCHOOL BRATS.

Not only did those fucking Vongola brats got the rings, but the damned CEDEF placed a house arrest order on them too.

Xanxus was sitting on his throne at way back of the room, legs crossed and a tumbler of whiskey in hand. He was staring outside the window staring at the trees outside, hoping they would magically set themselves on fire if he glared long enough.

No, three days was not enough to put out the bitter fire out in the scary Varia boss, especially not when he got owned by a 13 year old, pre-puberty twat.

The rest was just as upset, especially Squalo who was slouching on the couch with Bel sitting on the far end of the sofa polishing his bloodied knives (probably from some poor innocent animal that unfortunately became his play thing).

Actually Bel wasn't that worked up over the Ring battle. He DID win against the silver haired bomb kid.

But Squalo, the epic sword emperor and Varia's second in command, got beaten by a baseball crazed idiot who looks like he smokes pot every day. That would explain that goofy smile that's always stuck on his dumb face.

Anyways, Squalo was not happy, AT ALL…

Levi had been moping in the same corner of the lounge ever since they came back from Japan. Tch, the idiot was crying too...

Marmom sat on the other side of the sofa counting his large stack of money. At least the greedy little shit had a mantra he could use to calm himself down.

Lussuria was…well, probably cleaning or dissecting some animal for dinner.

"Oh children~~"

Ah, speak of the devil.

Luss skipped (yes, he actually does that) into the room "We've got a guest in the castle! A pretty one nonetheless~" He giggled.

"Ushishishi, looks like the prince has something fun to do." Bel grinned, flashing his pearly white teeth as he held out those sharp, polished throwing knives.

Lussuria waved a finger, "Now, now Bel…This guest is—"

"Good evening everyone."

But before he could finish his sentence, a feminine voice floated across the room, quickly catching everyone's attention. Save for Xanxus, who was still stubbornly trying to set fire on the trees via telepathy.

The door creaked open and a tall Caucasian woman stepped in, her heels clinking against the marble floor. Luss was going to offer a seat when Squalo suddenly screamed (it was a manly scream mind you).

"VOOOOOI! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?" Squalo stood up, facing the female guest with wide eyes. "I THOUGHT I'LL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN AFTER HIGH SCHOOL!"

The last part caught most of the Varia members' attention. So Squalo knew this person…

The blond lady blinked, staring at the shocked man before him a good few seconds before giggling softly. "My oh my, Squalo…You've certainly changed from the last time we've met. I'm surprised you still recognize me!"

"VOI! ANSWER MY QUESTION DAMNED WOMAN!"

The lady clicked her teeth, walking towards the shark with a displeased expression. Luss tried to stop her from advancing but she simply walk pass the man.

Bel was grinning broadly, finding it rather entertaining. "Ushishishi, that woman's crazy…"

Marmom joined in, floating in mid air. "She probably has a death wish talking to Squalo like that."

"Five euro if that woman gets turned into sashimi!" Bel said, digging into his pant pocket for some spare change.

Marmom scoffed, that boy was making a mistake betting with him. "Ten euro if shark face slices her head off."

The two's confident smirks were wiped off instantly when the lady grabbed a clump of Squalo's hair and gave it a few gentle tugs. "I've heard about the rumors, but I've never thought it would be _this_ bad!" She grimaced. "Hair this long… Really now, Squalo?"

Squalo's nose wrinkled up in disgust, slapping the woman's hand away. "VOOOOOI! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

No way, their vice captain was letting this woman insult his hair (and him in general). Why the hell isn't he slicing her up yet?

"Language, Squalo… There are minors in this room!" She pointed to where Bel and Marmom was sitting (floating, in Marmom's case). "Honestly, you are still very much ungentlemanly after all these years…I thought you would grow up and mature, but no, you are still the same uncivilized barbarian from back in mafia school and I say—"

"VOOOOOOOOOOOI! SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER AND DAMN IT I ASKED YOU WHY YOU'RE HERE! YOU'RE FUCKING AVOIDING THE QUESTIO—ARGH!"

Squalo yelped in the middle of his loud screaming, when the lady's parasol smacked across the shark's face hard.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Oh she's gonna get it now.

"That was very rude of you, Squalo. What have I told you about cutting someone off like that?" She pulled back her white parasol and resumed her previous graceful posture. "I suppose the lessons that I've taught you have gone to waste, what a pity…"

Squalo growled, glaring daggers at the blonde lady but she seems unaffected by his homicidal eyes. "THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR YOU CRAZY BITC—ARGHH!"

Once again the lady smacked her lacy parasol harshly across the other side of Squalo's face. From the looks of things, it was like this woman had been doing this for awhile now to the Varia vice captain.

"VOOI—" Smack.

"STOP THAT—" Smack.

"YOU FUCKIN—" Smack.

"THAT DOES IT!" Squalo lunged at the lady but was stopped by Lussuria, the taller man's strong arms hooked underneath Squalo's arms, locking him in place. "VOOOOOOOI! LET GO OF ME! I'M GONNA SHRED THIS BITCH INTO RIBBONS!"

Luss was having a rather hard time restraining Squalo, especially when he was flailing around with a sharp sword attracted to his hand. "Squ-chan, calm down! I'm aware that you two know each other from the looks of things but you can't hurt her! She was sent here by—"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHO SENT HER HERE! I WANT HER OUT! IF I CAN'T KILL HER AT LEAST LET ME SLICE _YOU_!"

The blonde woman shook her head and sighed. Some things never change…

And then, she smelled something. She sniffed the air around her. The strong smell of alcohol penetrated her nostrils.

The lady reached into her skirt pocket and took out a pretty white handkerchief and covered her nose and mouth. "Goodness me, who on earth is drinking alcohol during this ungodly time of day?"

She spotted Xanxus at the back sipping his whiskey and walked over. Bel's smile turned into a panicked expression as the lady got closer to his Boss.

"She's a goner for sure this time…" Marmom chirped up.

"Ushishishi, should we get out of the room in case boss blows up the place?"

But before the two could decide, the blonde lady was already standing in front of Xanxus. And what she did next stopped the Varia's breathing for a moment.

She took Xanxus's glass of whisky away. "It's very uncivilized to drink at this time of day, at least wait until dinner."

SHE FUCKING TOOK THEIR SCARY ASS BOSS'S FUCKING GLASS AWAY.

At least this grabbed Xanxus's attention (not to mention it was dangerous way to do it). The Varia leader glared at the strange guest, "Who the hell are you?" He reached for the table to get the half empty bottle of Johnnie Walker but his hand was smacked away by a parasol.

"Did you not hear what I've said? Drinking in broad daylight is considered very uncivilized!" The blonde woman then used her parasol's crook handle to drag underneath Xanxus's sleeve cuff away from the alcoholic malt.

At the same time, everyone in the room was staring intensively at the gutsy woman. They were starting to wonder if she really didn't know who they were or was just retarded.

Squalo gaped when he saw a bright light forming around his boss's hand. Xanxus had activated the flame of wrath.

This cannot end well. For the lady, and for the servants that are going to clean up the mess later on.

Xanxus growled in a dangerously low tone, another sign that he was really pissed. "Who the fuck are you, trash?"

The Varia were standing very far from where their boss was, just when Xanxus was in the mist of calming down from the Sky ring battle, this weird bitch comes in and puts more fuel into the fire! Well, she's a goner now…

But strangely the woman didn't back down, instead she smiled the most gentle, graceful smile that _burned_ everyone's pupils. "I am Anastasia Nikolayev, from the Nikolayev Famiglia, and your future wife~"

* * *

"So, Miss Nikolayev…" Timoteo placed his steaming cup of coffee down as he took a good look at the young lady sitting in front of him. "According to your father, you wish to marry my son, Xanxus. Is that true?"

Anastasia smiled and nodded her head, "Exactly as he said, Ninth."

Timoteo's brows scrunched up, "But you do realize that just a week ago he tried to take over Vongola by challenging middle school youths in Japan to a battle and stuffed his own father into a giant robot, right?"

"I am quite aware of that, the news spread rather quickly to Russia."

"And he's a very short tempered man, very violent and a picky eater. Not to mention he's also an alcoholic…" The Ninth said deadpan, watching Anastasia's face carefully. But instead of a horrified expression, Ann was smiling sweetly as ever.

"He abuses his subordinates and throws heavy objects at them. He also uses foul language and he does not respect anyone…" Nope. Not bothering her at all. Timoteo swore her grin grew wider.

"That's quite alright with me, sir." She suppressed a giggle by covering her lips with her hand. "I see no problem with a man as ferocious as him!"

The Ninth blinked. Twice. This girl was certainly a strange one. He saw Anastasia as a child several times in the past during his visits to the Nikolayev Winter Castle. He noticed that she had always been very…peculiar.

She must've gotten those traits from her father, Timoteo thought.

"But you must understand dear Ann, from what his underlings have told me his temper has sky rocketed ever since his return from the Ring Battle."

Anastasia gives him a quizzical look.

"The Varia's second in command have been sending me stacks of bills from all the damaged that he alone had caused in just three days!" The Ninth sighed as he leaned back against his leather chair. "Not only that, but half of their underlings have either fallen into comas or are in critical condition in the hospital from Xanxus's violent abuse. So why on earth of all people did you choose him?"

Anastasia laughed, "I have reasons of my own, Ninth!"

Timoteo didn't quite buy her answer, but she seemed confident about her decision. At the same time he thought maybe getting his adopted son a wife didn't sound like such a bad idea. Xanxus really needed someone to calm him down before the entire Varia HQ crumble to the ground. And Anastasia seemed perfect for the role of a tamer. She was smart, kind, gentle, well-mannered and an idealistic wife for Xanxus.

Opposite attraction- isn't that what they always say?

So maybe, just _maybe_ there was a chance this would work out.

"Alright, if that is what you truly wish for, I have no objection to your proposal…"

Anastasia's smile widened, her brown eyes twinkling with delight from hearing the answer that she hoped for. "Thank you so much, Ninth!" She stood up and offered the elder man a handshake, sealing the deal.

The old man chuckled and shook Ann's hand with a firm grip. "I can't be picky choosing an in-law now can I? Especially when my son is a handful to deal with, I'm surprise any decent lady such as yourself would take an interest in him."

Ann just blushed and smiled at Timoteo.

* * *

_(2 days ago…)_

_Nikolayev Winter Castle- Russia_

Anastasia sat on a Victorian styled couch with her mother, the two were currently skimming through a book of bachelors in the mafia world to find the perfect husband for Anastasia.

"How about this one?" The mother, Noihara asked, pointing a finger to one of the pictures. "He seems like a very fine man."

"Mother, that's Dino of the Caravollne Famiglia. You know I can't marry him, he's just a friend." Anastasia sighed. Who knew looking for Mr. Right would be so difficult. The ones available were either too young or too old, several were her friends from mafia school whom she only sees them as acquaintances.

"Well Anna, we've been looking through this book for two hours now and no one has your attention yet." Noihara scooted closer to her sulking daughter, gently rubbing her back in a comforting manner.

"Maybe if you listed out several traits that you want in a man, we may save time and effort looking for your future husband."

Anastasia instantly brightened up at the idea. "You're absolutely right, Mother!" She reached towards the coffee table and picked up a notebook and pen then started scribbling down something.

Her mother craned her neck to get a better look, but sadly her daughter's handwriting can easily convince people she's a doctor.

"There, all done~!" Anastasia placed the notebook and pen down and clapped her hands together, a smile graced upon her face.

"Well, I can't actually read what you've just wrote so you'll just have to tell me instead dear…" Noihara laughed, placing a hand on her daughter's lap.

"I want my future husband to be tall, dark and handsome..." That is to be expected, thought Noihara. Every woman wants an attractive man of her own.

"…I want him to be a strong man who has a passion for fighting and has a fierce personality~" Well, that's not too bad. But the fierce personality thing is kinda…

"I want to see him in the midst of a fiery battle, clothes torn and showing his rippling muscles as he slices off another enemy's head!" Wait, what? Noihara noticed how her daughter squealed the last part out.

"Er…Ann…"

"I want him to be rebellious, nothing can tie him down!"

"Ann…"

"He should, no…he MUST have a delinquent air around him! Nothing is more attractive than a man who doesn't follow rules and—"

"Dear Ann, please…"

"-and, and, and…" Pause.

The blond slowly looked at the coffee table where the great big book of legible mafia bachelors (2012 edition) was. Her brown eyes widen in shock and sparkled with glee. "And…he is this person!"

She pointed a finger excitedly at one particular photo. Her mother leaned in to take a closer look and dear god she thought she was going to faint on the spot when she saw the person her daughter had chose.

Just then Anastasia's father walked into the room. "Ah, there are my two favorite ladies! What are you girls doin—"

"THAT'S XANXUS! LEADER OF VARIA AND VONGOLA NONO'S SON!" Noihara screamed, and the poor husband took a face full of sonic sound blast.

"Seems I came at the wrong time…" He muttered and walked towards the couch and sat beside his trembling wife, placing both hands on her shoulder to calm Noihara down.

"What's going on here, Ann? And why does your mother look like she's about to break out her Naginata?"

"I didn't do anything, father! I swear! We were just looking for a suitable man for me to wed, everything was fine until she saw this!" Anastasia shoved the book (gently) into her father's face.

The Russian man's eyes narrowed then widened and then he nodded slowly. "I can see why your mother is so shocked and I can't necessary blame her for it…" he glanced at his stunned wife, cooing her with comforting words and whispering sweet nothings.

Anastasia pouted, "But I feel he is the one for me!"

"He…" Noihara pointed to the picture. "…belongs to the strongest mafia family in the world, and he's the strongest mafia's boss's SON!" The woman slumped back to the couch, placing a hand on her pounding chest.

"I think Ann made the right choice..." Her father spoke up, picking up the book as he read through Xanxus's information. "He's the Vongola's independent assassination squad's leader and Vongola Nono's son. This might help with our alliance."

"Vladimir! You can't let our daughter go to that…that, homicidal slaughter house!" Noihara snatched the book from her husband and slammed it on the coffee table, the tea cups shook causing the hot tea to spill.

"The Varia is made up of merciless killers, their skills are considered inhuman! I will not allow my precious daughter to go there!"

"But, darling—"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOUR MOB STAYS OUTSIDE THE TOP 100 MAFIA FAMILY RANK I WILL NOT LET MY DAUGHTER DIE IN THE HANDS OF SERIAL KILLERS!"

Oh god, women with menopause can be so terrifying at times.

Noihara huffed and hid her hands inside her large kimono sleeves, turning away from her husband.

Anastasia took hold of both her mother's hands, holding them close to her chest. "Mother, please…I can assure you I can handle this! Please trust me, I am no longer a defenseless child."

Ann gave her mother the saddest puppy eyes, her caramel orbs shone with wet tears. Noihara bit her lower lip, shifting her eyes to Xanxus' picture and turned to her husband, the man only smiled and nodded his head.

"Well…if this is what you wish for and if you are TRULY sure..." Noihara took in a deep breathe before she continued, "...then I suppose I will allow this…"

And then, both daughter and father cheered and hugged the woman tightly. "Oh thank you so much, mother! I'll make sure I put all your teachings as a wife to good use!" Anastasia nuzzled against her mother's cheek in a loving manner all the while smiling.

"Yes! Thank you so much dear! The Nikolayev famiglia will surely make it to top 100 with the Vongola's help! If only grandfather was still alive, he would've been so proud!" Vladimir hugged his wife tighter, squeezing the life out of the Japanese woman, earning him an elbow to the ribcage.

* * *

"I am Anastasia Nikolayev, from the Nikolayev Famiglia, and your future wife~"

Xanxus's flame had died out awhile after her unbelievable announcement. The Varia leader stared at Anastasia dumbfound. Luss was gaping like a fish, Levi was hyperventilating and Bel who for once in his life lost his ability to shoot snarky comments.

The Varia were having a hard time processing what the weird lady had said, the first to reach was no other than Squalo.

"VOOOOIII! WHAT KIND OF SHITTY JOKE IS THIS DAMN WOMAN?"

Ann sighed and turned to Squalo, "Squalo dear, what have I told you about shouting? You wouldn't want your voice to crack like back in high school do you?"

"VROOOOOI! THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"…"

Stare.

"…"

"I WAS STILL GOING THROUGH PUBERTY BACK THEN DAMMIT!"

Everyone froze when they heard a familiar growl coming from way back. Xanxus had once again activated his flame and he looked like he was going for the kill.

Shit just got real bitches.

Needless to say the rarely peaceful atmosphere in Varia HQ has been disrupted greatly by our unexpected visitor. It was partly her fault Xanxus destroyed the entire floor that evening.

Chapter 1 End **囧**

* * *

**So what do you guys think? R&R please~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again everyone! Sorry for the long absence, but ****holy shit **more than 20 reviews from the first chapter?! You guys are crazy (in a good way)! Thank you all so much for the support!  


**This is a Xanxus/OC fic. Don't like it? Then don't read any further and no flaming, but reviews are more than welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, if I did hell will freeze over and the earth will split in half.**

_Xanxus is forced to get married, his fiance has a penchant for etiquette, and all good love stories start with a violent lesson in civility._

* * *

Squalo was currently glaring at the blond woman seated in front of him, all the while tapping his fingers on the mahogany dining table irately.

The swordsman growled at the thought of his middle school nightmare marrying his boss, what irked him even more was the fact that Lussuria asked her to stay over for dinner.

Ann on the other hand was completely oblivious of her ex-school mate's intensive glaring and continued to sip her tea in silent.

She's a sweet girl, Luss said.

Yeah, sweet his foot. Say that to his parasol handle-printed face. Remind the shark to dissect Lussuria for even letting her step foot into the HQ's gate once he's done cooking in the kitchen.

The other Varia officers had different thoughts about the new woman.

Lussuria was far from displeased; he was actually pretty excited at the thought of the boss getting married. Plus, it was nice to be able to have some girl talk. He made a mental note to ask her where she bought those heels.

Mammom didn't seem too bothered by her, since well, she hasn't done anything to annoy him yet. Bel's grin was so wide right now it looked like his face was going to split in half. Needless to say the prince was VERY happy to have a new target for future knife throwing practices.

Levi… He fainted right after Anastasia had announced that she was going to be his precious boss's future wife. Pathetic, yes… But he did recovered, and right now the man RADIATED pure hatred and was determined to transfer all his negative energy towards Ann by glaring at her, which really wasn't effective at all…

Back to Squalo, he was getting more and more irate as seconds pass by.

You can't really blame the guy for his rotten mood. I mean, having to eat at the same table with a former schoolmate (who is obviously the devil in disguise) that's going to marry your jerkass boss isn't exactly the most ideal evening for him.

Shortly after meeting the Russian lass (and blowing up the entire second floor plus charring his subordinates), Xanxus locked himself up in his room. It's been hours since Anastasia arrived and he didn't look like he was going to come out anytime soon.

This brings us back to the main topic.

"VOII! Aren't you gonna explain WHY you're engaged to the boss?!"

Anastasia smiled as she placed her cup and saucer down, "It's quite simple, Squalo dear. (Squalo: DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!) You see my parents thought it was about time I got engaged and while I was choosing my husband candidate, I happen to find a liking towards Xanxus."

"That doesn't fucking explain how you're—"

"I went to discuss this matter with the Ninth a few days ago and he'd agreed to it!"

Squalo stared at her in disbelief, "And you expect me to believe that the Ninth just handed over his son to a sadistic bitch like you WITHOUT even telling him?! VOI, I WANT PROOF DAMMIT!"

"That can be arranged." Ann opened her purse and pulled out a folded paper. She then smoothes it out and places it in front of Squalo. "Here is your proof."

The vice commander eyed the document then back at Ann, finally he picked it up and started scanning through it.

Sure enough it was from the Ninth, it had his trademark flame seal and signature, plus Squalo could recognize the elder's handwriting from anywhere.

Well shit, she ain't lying about this…

Superbia Squalo did not apologize for accusing her. Because he was a goddamn assassin, that and because that smug bitch deserves no apology.

He didn't understand why the old man would allow this wacko to be married to Xanxus without even consulting this with him first! Adopted or not, THIS WAS UNACCEPTABLE

Did the Ninth honestly think forming this union will give Vongola a big power boost?

For over a century, Ann's family has been Russian's most powerful mob and it still is. However, when it comes to comparing their abilities with the Vongola, it was obvious the latter was far more superior.

From what the Squalo knew, the Nikolayev famiglia only specializes in making and trading guns. He had heard of rumors regarding the Russian mob having performing human experiments back in his days at school, however he had never really found any reliable information about it.

The swordsman dismissed the thought immediately when several knives flew pass his face.

Squalo turned to the culprit and gave him a nasty glare. "Vooi, Bel! What the hell was that for?!"

"Ushishishi, it looks like we have uninvited guests~" Belphegor grinned while twirling a sharp knife between his fingers.

Steel grey eyes surveyed around the dining room before he finally caught on of what Bel was talking about. He sneered at Ann's direction, "Vooooi, you didn't come alone, did you?"

The blond huffed and shook her head in disappointment. "Varia certainly lives up to their expectation…"

Squalo grinned around a mouthful of shark-like teeth. What else was she expecting other than Varia Quality?

"Alright you three, it's time you introduce yourselves to our hosts!" With a clap of her hands, three shadowy figures flashed by from different direction and lined up behind Anastasia.

Two men and a woman clad in crisp black suits stood at ease.

"I didn't expect them to find out your whereabouts so soon." Ann clicked her tongue, glancing at the man behind her. "What do you have to say for yourself about this, Adler?"

Adler, the tall blond laughed, "We're sorry, Milady. Jet lag got to us today." He then pointed a gloved hand at the red haired woman next to him and smiled cheekily.

"But you see I'm pretty sure it was Clementine who was the one that blew our covers! She was sighing all the time and just wouldn't cut it out when I told her to..."

"What kind of bull crap are you spilling out now?!" The red head turned to glare at him, dark blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Tch, always putting the blame on me will you?"

Ann let out a purposed cough, effectively ending their bickering. "I believe you should greet our generous hosts first BEFORE arguing among yourselves."

Both Adler and Clementine lowered their heads in shame as Ann continued, "Honestly, can't you two behave like Wallace?" She gestured her parasol to the other male.

"He's so quiet, you two should follow his example more…" Anastasia gave Wallace a gentle smile, making the pale brunet to blush and look away.

Clementine resisted the urge to roll her eyes, knowing full well that her college was anything but _well-behaved_.

"Oh Wally, it's not like you're perfectly well behaved either…" Adler grinned mischievously at the shorter male, who in turn gave him a deep scowl.

"VOOOOI! WHO THE FUCK ARE THESE PEOPLE?!" Squalo yelled, glaring angrily at the suit clad individuals.

"Hmm, impatient as always aren't you?" The shark chose to ignore that comment and continued glaring at the three 'intruders'.

With everyone's attention fully on them, The Russian waved her parasol handle at Adler.

And then…

"I AM ANGEL NUMBER ONE, ADLER ROSENTHAL! " The blond yelled on the top of his lungs, startling the presented Varia members. Anastasia almost spat out her tea, course she was still calm enough not to, but almost chocked on the hot beverage while trying to swallow it. "W-wait, what are you-"

He pointed dramatically to his left, "THIS IS ANGEL NUMBER TWO, CLEMENTINE S. LAURENT!" Okay this was getting annoying, if this guy becomes Squalo number 2 anytime soon they're going to flip. Also, what's with the angel number thing?

"THAT—" Adler spun to the right, "—IS ANGEL NUMBER THREE, WALLACE BLACKWOOD! AND TOGETHER WE ARE— "

"-ANNA'S ANGELS!" Together they each struck different poses, brandishing their red armband. The golden 'A' letter shone brightly along with the wing designs around it.

"Y-You three! I thought I'd told you before to stop doing that last part! Adler, that wasn't what I planned!"

"We apologize, Milady." The blond man laughed dryly, "But Lady Noihara insisted that we keep the poses that she made up for us…"

If it weren't for her self restraint, Anastasia may had very well stomp over to them and smack them hard with her parasol.

Awkward silence, and then…

"VHOOOOOI, WHAT KIND OF STUPID NAME IS THAT?!"

Squalo and Levi broke out into a fit of loud, rambunctious laughter. Bel followed up with uncontrollable giggling. Compared to everyone else's reaction, Mammom only snorted and shook his head. "Muu, how embarrassing…"

'Anna's Angel'- Anastasia knew full well it was a silly name (not to mention VERY unoriginal). But since her mother was the founder of the group, she didn't have much of a say in naming them.

The name itself was comical to one's ear, but having special poses to go with it too? It would be strange NOT to laugh. Still, she was having a hard time resisting the urge to smack Squalo repeatedly with her parasol. Oh how her fingers twitched at the thought…

But Ann knew better than to act so unrefined. She's a lady and a lady should never pick fights while dinning. All she could do now is to calmly engage in a polite civilized conversation.

The Russian cleared her throat loud enough to catch the laughing men's attention and spoke, "Anyway, I hope you don't mind me bringing my bodyguards here with me."

"And since when did you ever needed bodyguards?!" Squalo scoffed, his laughter dying down to hoarse chuckles.

Ladies DO NOT pick fights, remember what mummy taught you, Anna.

Levi emitted a rude snort, "Hah, they look weak!"

ANASTASIA NIKOLAYEV, DON'T EVEN GO THERE.

"My mother simply won't allow me to travel alone," She shook her head slightly, faking a sympathetic look and narrowed her brown eyes at Squalo, "…especially not to a place filled with uncivilized barbarians like you…"

Yep, she went there.

"VROOOI!" Squalo screeched, albeit much louder and with far more murderous intent this time. "THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"Ushishishi, I think it's about time we teach the peasant a little lesson~" Bel got up from his chair, brandishing freshly polished knives.

"You're not getting away with this!" Levi too got up and unsheathed his parabolas. "I can't believe the boss is marrying someone like YOU!"

Anastasia knew full well what was going to happen next and sigh tiredly, "Oh Squalo, it seems your coworkers are affected by your bad temperament!"

Adler let out a long cackle, "Look Clement! A kid and that gorilla are looking for a fight! What say we show them what happens when they mess with the Nikolayev mob?"

The red head nodded, "Sure why not? I've been itching for a fight since we've left Russia…"

Wallace wordlessly pulled out his gloves and started putting them on, all the while shaking his head.

"Oh don't make that face, kiddo! You need some exercise!" Adler's blue eyes locked with Squalo's steel grey ones, "Rapunzel's mine…you two can have that kid and the gorilla."

"VOOOI! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME, BLONDIE?!"

Mammon paid no heed to the commotion and opted to leave the room in favor of counting his money in peace. He stopped mid-track to see Lussuria leaning against the kitchen door frame looking rather content.

"Aren't you going to join them?" The illusionist inquired.

"Oh no no, I'll let this one pass, besides I can't leave the pot roast unattended now can I, Mammom-chan?"

"Muu, you've got a point."

First the sound of fine china ware crashed, it wasn't long until a medley of gunfire, explosions, and broken furniture joined in. From where Luss and Mammon were standing they can see flashes of lights and thin trails of smoke coming out of the dining room, followed by a loud scream (Levi's scream, to be precise).

"Well then, tell me how it ends after those idiots are done." The acrobaleno mumbled and floated away from the chaotic scene.

* * *

Xanxus had seen a lot of crazy shit happening throughout his life. Nothing was ever too 'weird' or 'shocking' for the man. After all, having always surrounded by lunatic subordinates came with its own unique side effect. So to speak, anything that seemed bizarre to the outside world was actually quite normal under Xanxus' dictionary.

What he wasn't ready for was having some random chick showing up at his place and announcing that they were officially _engaged_.

Xanxus was not proud of himself when his brain lost all connection with reality for a solid minute after the Russian said she was going to be his future wife. You may think he's overreacting, so try putting some single guy who's enjoying his bachelor life in boss man's current position…

Not a delightful position, is it?

Which brings us to Xanxus' office…

"Why the fuck did you sent that woman over here?!"

Timoteo held the phone a few inches away from his ear and sighed. He just knew Xanxus was going to call sooner or later…

The elderly man was rather surprised when he received a phone call from one of Ann's bodyguards earlier that evening, asking them to grant permission into entering Varia HQ.

It had only been a few days after the marriage arrangement so the Ninth hadn't thought his future daughter-in-law would go for a visit THAT soon.

_'At least she's still alive…'_ The Ninth chuckled, not realizing his voice had been transferred to the other line.

"Oi, what the fuck are you laughing about, shitty old man?! Is this some kind of sick joke?"

The Ninth sucked in a deep breath and spoke, this time with a more stern voice, "Xanxus, I understand that you're upset about this being so…sudden."

"Damn straight I am! And you fucking agreed with her without even telling me about it! Were you fucking high when you agreed to that bitch?!"

Timoteo frowned at the rude name. "That's because I know full well that you will decline this marriage-"

"And so you thought it would be a great idea to just fucking form an alliance with her shitty family?!" Xanxus finished. Well, he's pretty sure his accusation's right anyway.

A tired sigh was heard from the Ninth's line, "Her famiglia has grown stronger than I would have ever expected, I'm certain this union will aid Vongola greatly in the near future, Xanxus. Besides…"

"Besides?" Xanxus repeated in a mocking tone, "What actual good will come from marrying that…that woman!?"

At least he dropped the name calling, thought Timoteo.

"Well, firstly, you have a beautiful and lovely fiancé who will soon become your wife. Neither I nor her father forced her into marrying you, it was actually Anastasia who free willingly asked for this marriage."

"THE FUCK?!" Well fuck, he wasn't expecting THAT.

Alright, let's do a recap. Some woman who knows his reputation for destroying furniture and driving his own right hand man's sanity to wit's end, not to mention she is aware of his notorious drinking habits and violent tendencies, yet wants to fucking marry him...

From this brief analysis, Xanxus came to a conclusion that this weirdo is either a nut case or an extreme masochist. Oh Jesus Christ, what if she's BOTH?

The scarred man shuddered and yelled into the speaker, "HOW DO YOU KNOW IF SHE AIN'T FROM A SNAKE PIT?!"

Vongola Nono rubbed his throbbing forehead, god his son was persistent.

"Xanxus, please think about this… A strong ally, an ideal wife (Xanxus: CRAZY DOESN'T EXACTLY FALL IN THE 'IDEAL' CATEGORY YOU SENILE OLD FART!) who despite already knowing most of your…er, traits and…um, habits, still insisted on having you as her husband."

"You're seriously telling me this fucked up, masochistic psycho chose _me_ out of other mafia bosses out there as her husband?! Fan-fucking-tastic…" The young leader groaned, almost wearily.

"I've met Anastasia before back when she was a young girl, and she really seems like the type that is suitable for you." _'Hopefully she'll help you with that temper of yours without losing a limb…' _"And no, she does not have any mental illness nor is she fond of pain, you can rest at ease." The ninth ended the sentence with a chuckle.

Rest my foot, thought Xanxus as he rolled his eyes.

A long silence hung between the father and son, Nono was about to break the ice when Xanxus beat him to it.

"Fine…"

Nono blinked, "What-"

"But if this doesn't work out, I'm sending her ass back to Russia." Ah of course, there had to be a condition to everything. He should've expected that, either way…

"I'm glad that you're giving her a chance, Xanxus." Timoteo smiled. Even though his son can't see him through the telephone, judging from the light chortle, Xanxus was pretty sure his old man was pleased with his 'cooperation'.

Before the Ninth had a chance to say goodbye, Xanxus had already slammed the phone shut. A second after that he felt like killing something.

But of course, he couldn't kill anything with an empty stomach, so what other sensible thing to do than devouring a large plate of steak before getting to the killing part.

* * *

What in the name of Satan's bondage club is happening here?

The Varia commander stood still outside the dining area, mouth slightly gaped.

He was gone for like, what… an hour? Now the entire room looked like a post apocalyptic war zone. No, in fact, it's STILL in the middle of what seems to be a miniscule version of Armageddon.

Xanxus stared on at the scene playing in front of him. Furniture flew from one direction to another; followed by the sound of a loud, high pitched scream (He soon found out that the scream belonged to Levi).

Somewhere at the back, knives flew and wires spun. Oh and let's not forget the sound of bullets and bombs going on somewhere in the mist of the battle ground.

But most importantly, how could we not mention Squalo's trademark verbal tic repeating from time to time, complimented with a loud 'I'LL FUCKING CUT YOU, MUTT!'

Xanxus resisted the urge to palm his throbbing forehead just thinking about how this even happened in the first place. No he was not going to ask anyone about it. He would like to keep his (remaining) sanity intact thank you very much.

He was pretty sure it had something to do with that blond bitch, and even if it wasn't her fault, it would STILL be her fault. (There are several sets of rules one must obey while living alongside the Varia. The first and utmost important rule is that no one should ever question Xanxus' logic. You just don't.)

It wasn't long until Luss swiveled out of the kitchen, carrying a large plate of grilled sirloin steak. He perked up upon seeing his boss standing by the door.

"Bossu, you're here!" The martial artist made his way towards Xanxus, "You should've come earlier, and the fight's getting super intense! Shame Levi got knocked out in the first few minutes… But I've got to say, Adler is certainly putting up a good fight against Squ!"

"Who the fuck is Adler?" The taller male raised a brow at Luss.

"Oh, he's one of Anna's bodyguards. The hot blond with the nice ass over there…"

Yeah, Xanxus saw him alright, duking it out with shark face in a corner. He also saw two unfamiliar faces charging at Bel. Great, the Russian bitch even brought along her friends.

He turned to Lussuria and gestured at the steak. "Take the food to my room, there's no way in hell I'm eating in this dump…"

With that Xanxus walked away from the dining room. He stopped momentarily and turned to Luss a second time, "Order the servants to clean up this place, I want everything back to normal by tomorrow morning."

"EH? T-Tomorrow? But Bossu-!"

"Shut it, trash! Even if it's impossible, find a way to make it possible!"

Luss immediately hushed at the boss's unreasonable order and hastily retreated back into the kitchen.

Before Xanxus could even turn a corner, another loud crash erupted from the dining room followed by some equally loud cussing. He sighed and marched away from the commotion as quickly as possible.

Tomorrow was going to suck, he could just tell…

Chapter 2 End **囧**

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Hope you guys are okay with three new characters showing up like that. But rest assure, other than Anna's Angels there won't be anymore OCs in the story. Do tell me what you think about them ( even though they haven't done much...but still...) **

**R&R everyone, and I'll see you again next time! **


End file.
